1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to systems and methods for browsing a summary image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for multimedia services such as image and video services increases and portable multimedia devices are generally popularized, there is an increasing need for an efficient multimedia searching and browsing system that may manage a huge amount of multimedia data and by quickly and accurately finding and providing contents desired by consumers.